


Meravigliosa Creatura

by NAKIA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, OOC, POV Derek, Song fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAKIA/pseuds/NAKIA
Summary: Derek che racconta la storia di come abbia trovato il suo mondo in Stiles.Il tutto facendo eco al testo dell'omonima canzone della Nannini,





	Meravigliosa Creatura

**Author's Note:**

> RINGRAZIO infinitamente mia figlia Rosso_Pendragon ( in efp) per il bellissimo banner

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=23tpdg8)

 

MERAVIGLIOSA CREATURA

 

 

Molti mari e fiumi attraverserò

Dentro la tua terra mi ritroverai

Turbini e tempeste io cavalcherò

Volerò tra i fulmini per averti

 

Tre anni sono passati da quel giorno.  
Tre anni in cui sei stato al mio fianco sempre e comunque.  
Solo i primi di molti che spero di vivere insieme a te.  
La promessa che ti ho fatto tre anni fa vale oggi quanto valeva ieri, non esiste nemico o amico che riuscirebbe a tenermi lontano da te.  
Non c'è creatura sovrannaturale che abbia il potere di cancellare ciò che sento. Non esiste avversario che non affronterei per tenerti al sicuro, saldo nel mio abbraccio, ne paura ne solitudine dovrai mai temere. Sarò il tuo rifugio come tu sei il mio.

 

Meravigliosa creatura

Sei sola al mondo

Meravigliosa paura

Di averti accanto

Occhi di sole mi bruciano in mezzo al cuore

Amo la vita meravigliosa

 

Ricordo il giorno in cui ho capito di amarti.  
La paura di essere catturato, il dolore al braccio e quel dannato strozzalupo che bruciava come l'inferno. Ti ho malamente afferrato, ero arrabbiato con il mondo, arrabbiato ancora una volta con me stesso e poi eccoli lì. I tuoi occhi che mi fissavano a pochi centimetri dai miei, è strano quanta poca paura vi lessi, più strana fu la pace che mi diedero. In quell'istante qualcosa in me cambiò per sempre. Come avevo potuto non notarli fin dal giorno che ti incontrai nel bosco quando con Scott avete invaso la mia proprietà. I colori dell'autunno erano tutto attorno a noi e oggi li rivedo ogni giorno nei tuoi occhi.  
Ed è stato il tuo amico con il suo odioso comportamento, abbandonarti , a dare una scossa alle nostre vite.  
Eri così amareggiato. Nel tuo sguardo la tristezza era sconfinata tanto da abbattere ogni mia resistenza. Eri intenzionato a mollare, arrenderti agli eventi e rinunciare ad ogni cosa, proprio tu, la testardaggine personificata, non potevo permetterlo.

Che paura faceva, ogni passo per venirti in contro era un battito mancato, tenderti la mano sembrava un tuffo nel vuoto. Solo la tua testa posata sulla mia spalla mentre riprendevi il controllo dopo il pianto mi ha ancorato nuovamente alla terra ferma.  
I tuoi occhi ancora una volta a stregarmi mentre confessavi di sentirti abbandonato di nuovo. Tua madre ti aveva suo malgrado lasciato, tuo padre per quanto amorevole non era li per te, Scott, quello che hai sempre chiamato fratello ti aveva voltato le spalle. Ricordo le tue labbra tremare mentre dichiaravi a gran voce di essere innamorato di me e mi pregavi di non abbandonarti promettendomi di restare al tuo posto pur di non perdermi perché non ti era rimasto più nessuno.  
I tuoi occhi di sole, lucidi per il pianto, erano così grandi quando mi sono avvicinato e sollevandoti il mento con una mano ho fermato il tremore delle tue labbra con le mie.

 

Luce dei miei occhi brilla su di me

voglio mille lune per accarezzarti

Pendo dai tuoi sogni veglio su di te

Non svegliarti non svegliarti

non svegliarti ancora

 

E' incredibile come io non riesca a smettere di sorridere continuamente da quel primo bacio. Ad ogni mio sorriso il tuo viso si illumina come se fosse la cosa più bella che tu potessi mai vedere.

La prima volta che abbiamo fatto l'amore, non c'era paura nel tuo sguardo, il mio rivelava le mie colpe con il blu acceso che non riuscivo a controllare. Le tue rassicurazioni, le tue premure e il continuo ripetermi di non preoccuparmi, perché amavi il mio lupo, perché amavi ciò che ero e volevi che fossi me stesso mentre tu amavi per la prima volta. Il mio ragazzino coraggioso e testardo, dovevo essere io a tranquillizzarti in quel momento ma come sempre tu hai salvato me, da quella notte non ho mai avuto bisogno di controllarmi, potevo amarti senza limiti perché unendomi a te avevo trovato un ancora inflessibile.  
La luna piena è stata testimone del nostro amore e mille lune vorrei vivere e sentire ancora se avrò te al mio fianco per accarezzarti ed amarti quanto meriti.  
La luce argentea illumina il tuo corpo, le tue ciglia si muovono lente mentre un sogno ti fa stringere al mio petto. Ti abbraccio più saldamente e ritrovi la serenità per continuare a dormire nel momento in cui ti sussurro di non svegliarti ancora e che sono al tuo fianco, sempre.

 

Meravigliosa creatura

Sei sola al mondo

Meravigliosa paura

Di averti accanto

Occhi di sole mi tremano le parole

Amo la vita meravigliosa

 

Ho sempre saputo quanto fossi speciale, non perché non avessi paure, non per la tua intelligenza o arguzia, ne per la capacità di tenere il passo con un mondo che non doveva appartenerti e che mai avresti dovuto conoscere. Il tuo essere speciale lo dimostravi scegliendo di non abbandonare mai le persone anche quando non lo meritavano. Hai perdonato il tuo amico, hai fatto posto ad altri nella tua vita anche se fino al giorno prima erano una minaccia, hai deciso di amare me che tra tutti sono stato quello con il comportamento peggiore cercando di esserti ostile.  
Oggi il mio solo terrore è perderti, se prima era la paura di averti accanto ora il pensiero di non averti nella mia vita mi strappa il respiro. L'ossigeno che non sembra bastare come la volta che mi sono deciso con parole tremanti a dirti “ Ti amo” immergendomi nei tuoi occhi di sole che scaldavano il mio mondo.

 

Meravigliosa creatura

Un bacio lento 

Meravigliosa paura

Di averti accanto

All’improvviso tu scendi nel paradiso

Muoio d'amore

Meraviglioso...

 

Tre anni ed ora siamo nella nostra casa, una casa che abbiamo costruito insieme, dove stiamo crescendo nostro figlio e dove ogni notte ci abbracciamo nel nostro letto. Dove continuo ad amarti con la passione della prima volta, dove tu mi fai sentire amato ogni giorno di più.  
Il sole gareggia con i tuoi occhi per chi possiede il colore più bello e nel momento in cui ti sorprendo con un bacio lento e languido il sole perde la sfida.  
Morire d'amore forse è davvero possibile perché di giorno in giorno il mio amore per te non fa che crescere e prima o poi non potrò contenerlo. Ne paradiso ne inferno mi accoglieranno poiché il mio posto è solo al tuo fianco.

 

Meravigliosa creatura

Meravigliosa

Occhi di sole mi brucano in mezzo al cuore

Amo la vita meravigliosa....

 

Sei davvero una meravigliosa creatura.

Sei il mio compagno.

Sei la mia vita.

Sei il mio domani.

Sei la ragione per cui amo di nuovo la vita.

 

Sei semplicemente il mio Stiles.

 

 

 

 

Bacioni NAKIA

 

P.S. anche sepubblicata da tempo se ci saranno nuove recensioni risponderò volentieri.


End file.
